


Dating?

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Planting the seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Peridot and Lapis realize that they somehow started dating.Set early in the AU.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dating?

Lapis and Peridot sat on the couch in comfortable silence, watching some random rom-com on Netflix and sharing a large bowl kettle corn, when something began to dawn on the pair, especially the shorter blonde.

Friends didn't usually cuddle up close, sharing snacks, when watching tv. They didn't have a habit of falling asleep in each other's arms. They sure as heck didn't hold hands whenever they ate out.

When did they get to this point? When did they start greeting with hugs instead of words? 

"Are- are we dating?"

Lapis nearly choked on her kettle corn, needing some hearty pats to free her throat. "Wha-huff-what?!"

"It's just that we seem to do, you know, couple things together and I just-" the blonde couldn't continue, covering her face with a pillow. She could tell Lapis didn't move, not shifting away or getting up, but the silence seemed to drown out everything, even the tv.

"Do you want to?" The bluenette placed a hand to Peridot's shoulder whom nodded vigorously, too afraid that her mouth would fail her.

She felt Lapis wrapped her arm around her and heard her hum. "So as a couple, do we just cuddle more?"

Peridot answered by returning the embrace and they remained for a few minutes when their stomachs growled. Pulling apart, red in the face they only just realized they had spilt the bowl of kettle corn. "I guess now is as good a time as any for our first official date."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. The seeds have been planted for them to realize some things about themselves and eventually food.


End file.
